Jade's Black Hair
by itsliz
Summary: BADE oneshot about what Beck thought when Jade first dyed her hair black. I realize it's late, haha realllly late, sorry! I hope you like it and even if you don't, please review!


**A/N: Yay third story! I'm working on a fourth thats a bit more..um..deep than this, kinda like my first. I've been posting a story every day but its just bc i know that when break ends, school and soccer will start back up and I will probably never write again till summer! True story:( **

**Anyways plz enjoy and R-E-V-I-E-W! It would make my day:)**

Beck was relaxing on a Thursday evening, just finishing up his stupid math homework. When would geometric theorems ever come in handy later in life? He was planning on being an actor for Christ's sake, not a...well geometry teacher is the only career he could imagine using this shit on a daily basis. So he was happy for the break when he heard knocking (well, banging) on his RV door. He opened it eagerly, expecting to see Jade.

He wasn't expecting to see Jade's black hair.

"Hi." She said, and casually walked into the RV to sit on his bed.

"Hello…" Beck responded. He was kind of in shock. She looked _so_ different. Beautiful, but just….so…different.

"What." She said it as a statement rather than a question, and he realized he had been staring at her. Also that his mouth was hanging wide open.

"Your hair…is..." He couldn't find any words as he was still gaping at her new appearance.

"Black." She finished his thought.

"Yes. It is. It's black." He wasn't forming full sentences.

"Great! You're eyes haven't stopped working in the 5 hours since I last saw you!" She said with fake enthusiasm, her voice dripping with heavy sarcasm. Then her tone changed, she sounded unsure, and she looked down before quietly asking "What do you think?"

"I love it!" Beck said hastily, knowing this could go wrong very quickly, even though he meant it. He was right.

"DON'T LIE!" she screeched.

"I'm not lying! Seriously, it's great! Really brings out the blue in your eyes. Very sexy." He scrambled to finish before she could yell at him again.

"You really think so?" She said softly. Her voice sounded vulnerable, almost desperate for his approval.

"Of course!" Beck said. "But I have one question. Why did you randomly have the urge to dye your hair black?"

"I felt like it."

"Oh come on Jade, there has to be a reason. You know you wanna tellll meeee." He said flirtatiously.

She sighed before she began.

"Well I was with Cat at the salon because she had to get her roots fixed and I was sitting in the waiting area and I was _so_ freaking bored! So I started looking at all the products and stuff until I was looking at the hair dye. Then I thought: What if I dyed my hair? Because I was sick of having the same hair as Vega, okay?" She had been talking very high pitched and quickly, like she always did when she was admitting something that she wasn't proud of. She finished and looked him straight in the eyes, daring him to say something.

"That's so stupid!" He blurted before he could think, then immediately regretted it.

"Ohhhh so now I'm ugly _and_ stupid? Anything else you'd like to add to that list of lovely traits your girlfriend possesses?"

Shit. He had not meant to say that out loud.

"No! I just meant that how could you think that you had the same hair as Tori? It wasn't even the same shade of brown! Plus yours had colorful extensions…looser curls…side part…" He trailed off just picturing Jade's gorgeous hair.

"Okay now you just sound gay." She said bluntly.

"So you're allowed to call me gay, but I can't call you stupid? That's not fair." Beck grasped at the chance to make her forget she was mad at him. "Besides, I never said you were ugly!"

"Yeah but I can tell you are thinking it." Jade said in a sad voice, and he couldn't believe she actually believed herself! How could she be so insecure, when she was obviously stunning? He sat next to her on the bed and looked deep into her eyes.

"Jade. How could that thought ever cross my mind? You are the most beautiful girl in the world, and I'd think so whether you had black hair, brown hair, blue hair, or no hair at all!"

"And you are the cheesiest guy in the world. No competition." Jade laughed, her anger temporarily forgotten.

"But you love me."

"But I love you." And all her anger was gone.

Then Beck kissed Jade on the lips, and on the top of her head to show he loved her hair. And he even smiled and pretended it didn't reek of hair dye and salon chemicals.

Because he loved her too.


End file.
